


What Did Gwenora Learn?

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Ikenfell (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Depression, Drabble, Echo Heart Spoilers, Gen, Hurt, Speculation, fears, lore expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: Gwenora had experienced all that Ikenfell had to offer, even those wondrous off-limits places. But some places were barred for a reason.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	What Did Gwenora Learn?

The Realm of Echoes, Gwenora warned, was a terrifying place. She would say no more of it, but she remembered and she _felt._

A siren's call had beckoned her, the scent of an undiscovered place, when she found herself yanked through the mirror.

Pain. Despair. That all-consuming feeling of being worthless, that nothing would be right again. She hadn't felt it before or since, and would never do so again.

Shudders wracked her frame at the memory, and before she knew it, she had melted to a different place. One with open air, beautiful flowers, and freedom to be herself.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I challenged myself to a drabble!
> 
> I wonder what Gwenora heard to warrant such terror? Maybe it was something like “I am vain and cruel to keep people at bay. I won't let anyone close for fear of growing attached, and getting hurt.” What do _you_ think she heard?


End file.
